London,Lovers and Suprises
by friendsmondler101
Summary: when the gang get back from london monica has a suprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 mixed feelings

I own nothing.

Disclaimer: Phoebe wasn't pregnant and was at the wedding. Ross said Rachel and she's on a plane to Greece. Monica and chandler did get together. Scene takes place on the Plane and Monica's apartment.

Joey: geez Ross there was something in that steak I'm not feeling so well u got an aspirin?

Ross: would you stop feeling bad don't care I have a wife who won't even talk to me and a very pissed of ex-girlfriend who's probably really pissed at me!

Joey: Ok you win..

_Monica comes back and sits in front of Ross and Joey._

Monica: Hey Guys... _she said less than enthusiastic..._

Ross: Mon you've been in there or like an hour what's up?

Monica: I don't know maybe something in the steak.

Ross: awe hope you feel better soon sis.

Joey: why weren't who nice to me like that?!

_Ross gives Joey a sharp look... phoebe wakes up between Ross and Joey._

Phoebe: guys stop bickering I need my beauty sleep!

_Chandler wakes up in front of them._

Chandler: like it would help

_Phoebe gives him a playful slap_

Chandler: Hey!

Phoebe: you asked for it!

Monica looks at chandler she feels as if he doesn't care about her and he is just going back to be her goofy and annoying friend. _She looks worried_.

Phoebe: Hey Mon are you ok? You look distressed.

_Everyone looks at phoebe except Chandler who looks at Monica. Monica flashes her a smile and says_

Monica: I'm okay just a little nauseous.

_Ross catches chandler staring at Monica chandler looks flustered._

Joey: why is everyone being nicer to Monica than me?!

_Another argument starts. _

_Monica know chandler doesn't really like her and want to go back_

_Before the worst - the script _

_Before the worst _

_Before to late _

_Let's try to take it back _

_Before it all goes wrong..._

Should I continue with this story please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 thoughts and wonder

_I own nothing, I wish! Here's another chapter please read and review _

_Monica listened intently as chandler told her he loved her and she was so happy about them finally getting together... life was perfect..._

MONICA! MONICA! WAKE UP!...

Monica woke in her apartment.

Phoebe: what's wrong with you we've been at the door for like twenty minutes knocking and shouting?

Monica: you know what phoebe and Joey go made your own food go find someone who cares!

_Silence _

Monica: sorry just tired I guess

Joey: someone PMS.

_Alarm bells started going on in Monica's head she was late and she knew it without explaining she quickly ran to a pharmacist and pick up a test. _

_Apartment 19_

Joey: chandler? Chandler?

Chandler: I'm right here Joe.

Joey: I was talking to you for like ten minutes were you listening at all?

Chandler: Sorry my mind was on something else entirely (Monica to be exact)

Joey: well Monica asked me and phoebe to dinner and first she yelled at us and then she just took off? Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?

Chandler: I don't know maybe she had a late shift at work and forgot of maybe she had a date (cringing at the fact Monica might have a date)he missed her... he had barely Said two words to her after the wedding. get her a cake or something!

Joey: good idea! I better go have a hot date tonight with a stripper!

_Giggling like a school boy._

Chandler: sounds like a great catch man!

Joey: did you just say hope you get into her pants Sam?

Chandler: no now go she might think your late!

Joey: I know well see you later man!

_Leaving chandler alone again as per usual _

_Apartment twenty _

Monica picked up the test in her hands it read...

I know kind of a cliff-hanger with Monica there will it be positive? Will handler realise he's supposed to be with Monica before it's too late? Read and review to find out what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel's return

Positive Monica started bewildered ate the test she was indeed pregnant with Chandlers baby what would she do? She had to tell him. What would he say would he want it? Would he leave she didn't know...

Ross: Where is she?

Monica: would you calm down you'd swear she's your wife not Emily!

Phoebe: know it so blaww!

Ross: blaww?

Phoebe: come on you said her name at the altar! You can't stop talking about her! You were her at 6 and her fight doesn't even get in till 10! Common doctor dinosaurs do the science! Your lie obsessed

Ross: I am not you guys know I love Rachel!

Monica, phoebe, and Joey just stare at him.

Ross: EMILY! Jeez what is that?

Joey: you've got your proof!

Ross gave Joey a steer stare there was a knock at the door.

Monica: whys Rachel knocking?

Joey got it when he saw a familiar face...

Girl: hi Joey, have you seen chandler?

Joey: Kathy...

As soon as Monica herd the name she ran to her room wondering what chandler's reaction would be to her.

Chandler had just come back from the flower shop because he decided he wanted to give them a shot when he seen a face he never wanted to see again... Kathy?

What was she doing here?

Kathy: chandler darling please can we talk?

Chandler: sure. My apartments free?

Kathy: thank you! Ok chandler I realise what I did was wrong but I love you and want to give us another try please? Say something

He didn't know what to say he could go with the easy choice and be with Kathy

Or risk his chances and go with Monica

...

Rachel I'm back?

Ross: hey rach are you ok?!

Rachel I'm great Where Monica and chandler she could tell something is wrong

Phoebe: Monica's in her room and chandler talking to Kathy.

Rachel: what Kathy what does that bitch want!?

Joey: chandler.

Ross: are you coming we better leave them alone He said to phoebe and Joey

Phoebe: yeah what to go get coffee

Joey: I'm in

Ross: me too let's go bye rach

Rachel: bye Joey

Ross: I'm Ross

Rachel: I know bye Ross!

...

Rachel: hey Mon, how are you?

Monica: how much time you got?

Rachel: tell all!

Monica told Rachel everything from London to being pregnant Rachel was speechless but comforting she said it would all be ok and that shed help her she knew even if it wasn't ok she wasn't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay if this story doesn't get more reviews ill quit it because I have a really good idea for another story! So more reviews please! Part 4.

Scene Chandlers apartment

Kathy: chandler I know me coming back is a surprise but please I love you nick was a mistake! Pease can we at least talk about us?

Chandler: okay you cheated on me! It took me ages to get over you and you just expect to come back and ill immediately take you back, look we were good while it lasted but when you...

Before he could continue Kathy came over and kissed him it wasn't Monica but he felt safe.

1 month later...

Monica had decided to tell the gang about the baby

She hadn't dare even speak to chandler she was really annoyed at him for just getting back with Kathy especially after she had cheated on him.

...

Priest: do you take this woman to be your wife?

Chandler: I do.

Now by the power of the state I now declare you husband and wife!

You may kiss the bride! ...

Kathy: honey is you ok?

Chandler: what?

Kathy: you just shouted I do!

Chandler: I can't remember night

Kathy: night

Chandler had just woken up from what he called Monica dreams. He dreamt of their wedding. He smiled to himself and that's when realised I should have go straight to hers that day. No don't think like that way you with Kathy your happy well at least she was...

...

Monica walked down the busy streets of Manhattan.

She passed a baby shop she always wanted to go in and know that she was a mother to be she went in.

The shop was filled with toys cots baby grows but one caught her eye reading 'my daddy loves me and mommy! ' Monica started to think she was two months and the person knew and it wasn't even the father it was Rachel. She would have to tell them soon before they would notice themselves...

Coffee shop.

Joey: hey pheebs want to come to dinner with me and Ross?

Phoebe: sure! But know arguing about dinobots like last time.

Joey: fine but they could exist!

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

I don't know if I should continue this if there are no more reviews. Need to know or else I can just leave it- Katie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 review? What's wrong? Please REVEIW and let me know! Ha ok here's chapter 5.

Knock knock chandler answered and saw it was Monica.

Chandler: hey Monica.

Monica: chandler I have to talk to you

Chandler: come in.

Monica: sure. She seen a picture of chandler and Kathy Monica picked it up.

Chandler: what do you want to talk about?

Monica: why?

Chandler: why what?

Monica holding the picture said

Monica: why her? Why not me! Why haven't you talked to me in like months!

Chandler: emm Monica look I'm sorry it was just the easy choice! And I um

Monica: you don't even know yourself! Well I don't want to make this seem like soap opera but I'm pregnant! With your child!

Chandler: what!?

Monica: I'm pregnant.

Chandler: ohh my god...

Monica: I'm sorry it came out like that, I'm going to go.

Chandler: Monica wait! But she was already gone.

...

Ross: doesn't that look like Kathy?

Phoebe: no that a cute guy

Ross: The woman beside here ohh my god look at her that's definitely Kathy.

Phoebe: that not chandler she's kissing...

Joey: ohh my god she's cheating on him again hell be devastated...

The three were stunned Kathy was cheating on chandler.

...

Kathy: hey baby!

Chandler: Kathy we have to talk.

Kathy: what's wrong?

Chandler: stop it Kathy

Kathy: what?

Chandler: I know your cheating on me!

Kathy: I'm not!

Chandler: Ross phoebe and Joey seen you.

Kathy: Em don't leave me! I love you!

Chandler: Kathy shut up you never loved me you're just looking for money! So get the hell out ad don't return! I love someone else!

Kathy: who?

Chandler: not that it's any of your business but Monica.

Kathy: i knew that hore she liked you!

Chandler: your one to talk cheating on me twice! And because of you he probably won't even talk to me again! So thank you Kathy you came back and ruined my life! Now get out!

Kathy: fine. She left.

Chandler looked at the time 1.15 he needed Monica and soon but how...

Monica was nearly finished she was leaving new York and fast but she missed chandler she needed him now...

_**Need You Now**_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

How's that? Please reviews if you need you need to find out more! Also for the two people that reviewed you made my day! –Katie!

Kathy: hey babe!

Chandler: Kathy we have to talk...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got reviews! Thanks but I still love to hear criticism good and bad! So review! I used way to many explanation marks didn't I? Now I better stop boring you so here's chapter 6!

Chandler awoke on the kitchen counter he was okay until memories of yesterday came rushing back, him and Kathy braking up, Monica telling him she was pregnant and he was going to be a father. It all got very real very fast. He then thought for a minute he wanted to be with Monica so much he was in love with her and nothing could change that... he got a quick shower and got changed and raced into the purple apartment but found someone else.

Chandler: hey Rachel where's Monica it's really important...

Rachel: you have some nerve coming back here!

Chandler: what?

He was shocked by Rachel's sudden outburst.

Rachel: don't act so innocent you go knock up the one person who holds us together then go back to an ex girlfriend who hello is clearly heating on you and making her so embarrassed she fucking left!

Chandler: Monica's left me?

Rachel: chandler you weren't there when she needed you most so what choice did she have!

Chandler: my god but I want to be there and I dumped Kathy and everything!

Rachel: chandler well done! Clearly sarcastic.

Chandler: please Rachel where is she going and when?

Rachel: you should have got here earlier she's probably already left...

Chandler: where was she going?

Rachel: Boston but she told me to keep you away.

Chandler: Rachel how do you think I feel I just lost the one woman who can make me feel amazing the woman I love.

Rachel: ohh my god you love her!?

Chandler: of course how can someone not love someone that amazing...?

Rachel: ohh my god! Then go get her now! She needs to know how you feel she thought you didn't care! Please take my car go she said handing him keys.

Chandler: Thanks, you want to come?

Rachel: can't you see you getting my coat now let's go!

Monica sat on the hard cold chair of the airport wondering if she was doing the right thing.

Monica's P.O.V.

He didn't and will never love you just keep telling yourself that.

Chandlers P.O.V

Ohh my god please don't make the plane be gone.

_Funny thing about love no one knows what will happen... _

___** "Leaving New York"**

It's quiet now  
And what it brings  
Is everything

Comes calling back  
A brilliant night  
I'm still awake

I looked ahead  
I'm sure I saw you there

You don't need me  
To tell you now  
That nothing can compare

You might have laughed if I told you  
You might have hidden A frown  
You might have succeeded in changing me  
I might have been turned around

It's easier to leave than to be left behind  
Leaving was never my proud  
Leaving New York, never easy  
I saw the light fading out

Now life is sweet  
And what it brings  
I tried to take  
But loneliness  
It wears me out  
It lies in wait

And I've lost  
Still in my eyes  
The shadow of necklace  
Across your thigh  
I might've lived my life in a dream, but I swear  
This is real  
Memory fuses and shatters like glass  
Mercurial future, forget the past  
It's you, it's what I feel.

You might have laughed if I told you (it's pulling me apart)  
You might have hidden a frown (change)  
You might have succeeded in changing me (it's pulling me apart)  
I might have been turned around (change)

It's easier to leave than to be left behind (it's pulling me apart)  
Leaving was never my proud (change)  
Leaving New York, never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the light fading out  
You find it in your heart, it's pulling me apart  
You find it in your heart, change...

I told you, forever  
I love you, forever  
I told you, I love you  
I love you, forever  
I told you, forever  
You never, you never  
You told me forever

You might have laughed if I told you  
You might have hidden the frown  
You might have succeeded in changing me  
I might have been turned around

It's easier to leave than to be left behind (it's pulling me apart)  
Leaving was never my proud (change)  
Leaving New York never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the life fading out (change)  
Leaving New York, never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the light fading out (change)  
Leaving New York never easy (it's pulling me apart)  
I saw the life fading out (change)

What shout happen this could go either way reviews what you think should happen? Need to know. I don't want it to be too predictable so I need ideas! –Katie.


	7. Chapter 7

This was it running to the airport such a cliché but I don't care I love her.

Rachel: where is she?

Chandler: Boston at 2 o clock!

...

Woman: how can I help you?

Chandler: ticket to Boston.

Woman: that will be 2100 dollars.

Chandler: that's ridiculous!

Rachel: that's the price of love come on!

...

Candler: Monica Monica!

Monica felt herself walk very fast away...

Chandler: Monica please wait!

Monica: I have nothing to say to you.

Chandler: come on Mon you're the one who ran away

Monica: and you're the one who chose to be with a weird hippy actress prick!

Chandler: excuse me!

Monica: newsflash! Kathy!

Chandler: ever since i found out you were pregnant I ended it with her!

Monica: well that's not what she said...

Chandler: for god sake Monica i love you not that crazy hippy actress prick and i want this baby and i want to raise it but not alone with you... I love you... And all I want is for me you and this baby to be happy and heck I want to marry you some day and have a house in the suburbs and grow old with you and I've thought about this but if you don't want this i under

Monica cut him off with a kiss the rest as they say is history!

Nine months later.

Monica: I hate you Bing!

Chandler: come on Monica you can do this!

Monica: ahhhh ohh ahh

Nurse: here they are!

Chandler: look Monica our babies!

Monica: ohh my god there so cute!

Chandler: you're already a awesome mother!

Monica: what will we call them?

Chandler: I don't mind I like the names we had for them.

Monica: Daniel Joseph Bing and Emma?

Chandler: she just

Monica: not an Emma.

Chandler: I have a name i like..

Monica: what is it?

Chandler: Alison or Ali for short.

Monica: Daniel Joseph Bing and Alison Emma Bing

Chandler: perfect I love you Monica

Monica: love you to chandler.

You say you're close behind

but I want you to see

I want you to always be mine

I know they say you won't cry, but I'm thinking

would you be thinking of me too this night

And I never stop and think before I speak

But you said you like that about me

So tell me more, bare your soul,

I want to keep it warm

Oh… I want to keep you warm

And it's the small things

that make me sure like

how we'd happily spend hours

on end without words

And I know I said too much too soon,

still so much to do but so much to lose without you

And I never stop and think before I speak

But you said you like that about me

So tell me more, bare your soul,

I want to keep it warm

Oh… I want to keep you warm

I want to keep it warm

You say you're close behind

but I want you to see

I want you to always be mine

And I never stop…  


Short and sweet well that's wrap I'm done! This story isn't as good as i hoped it would be but it's done! Please read my new story high school it's longer! – Katie..


End file.
